User talk:Bladewood
Genesis League Re-Submission (SoZ) Names: Bryce and Logan Hudson Ages: 15 (Twins) Olympian Parent: Hermes Abilities: § They are skilled at theft and trickery § They are highly athletic and can fun faster than Olympic sprinters. § They are persuasive § They have the ability to pick most locks with their minds § They can sense any physical traps § They are good at alchemy and making potions § They are good with money § They have great sense of direction and have an internal GPS § The twins can communicate with each other through telepathy. Weapons: Bryce has a celestial bronze Mace and Logan uses a pair of swords called Ninjatos. They each have a pair of winged sneakers that allow them to fly at great speeds. Physical Appearance: They both have short, light brown hair and hazel eyes. They’re both 5’ 10” and have runner’s builds. Logan has a smaller head than Bryce and Bryce has more muscle mass. § Personality: They are smart, outgoing, and funny with a lot of energy like two Golden Retrieves. § Creator: SonOfZeus1200 1. 'Bryce We ran through the streets of Italy toward the sounds of chaos. We saw flying saucers zooming over head firing weird laser beams at random things. We came into a clear area which seemed to be used as a market. “Man, some vacation this turned into.” Logan thought out loud. We had been touring across Europe with our mom when strange lights suddenly appeared in the sky and then turned out to be flying saucers. The spaceships continued firing and caused a massive explosion in the center of the square. Thankfully everyone had evacuated the area so we were the only ones left to fend off the extraterrestrials. I turned to Logan and grabbed his shoulder. “You ready to kick some alien butt!?” I yelled. Instead of responding he grabbed two pens and clicked them causing his Celestial Bronze ninjatos to grow to full size. He yelled “Maia” activating his winged sneakers and rose a few feet in the air and waited for me. I grabbed the rubber ball out of my pocket and transformed it into my mace. I yelled “Maia” the name of our immortal grandmother that activated my pair of sneakers and followed Logan into the sky. There were three ships in total two were about ten feet in circumference and the last was slightly bigger. We split up I took one ship while Logan took the other. Once we finished we’d team up to destroy the last ship. I flew towards the saucer while avoiding the deadly lasers it continually fired. I managed to knock one shot aside with my mace and sent it flying into the opposite direction. “Cool.” I yelled and began smacking lasers aside while flying at top speeds towards the ship. When I got close enough I pressed a button on the handle of my mace and the spiked ball crackled with electricity. I flipped in the air and brought the mace down over my head onto the outer edge of the saucer. The force of my impact made a huge crater in the side and caused the ship to flip over and over like a crazy amusement park ride. It fell still flipping and crashed into a fountain in the center of the square. I looked over and saw Logan fighting the other ship. It was shooting a continuous beam at him while he flew out of the way. One laser bounced off a mirror on the ground and back into the sky. Logan had seen it and crossed his swords to make an “X” the laser hit his swords but was deflected. He angled his blades and the laser followed his movements shooting the laser back at the ship and cutting it into two pieces which fell to the ground like mine had. He looked over at me and saw I had taken out my ship as well. “Alright let’s wrap this up!” Logan spoke in my mind. We have the unique ability to speak to each other with our minds and feel each other’s emotions. It drives our mom absolutely crazy when we just sit there communicating then burst out laughing for no apparent reason. It comes in real handy sometimes like when fighting an unknown alien menace. We flew at the ship coming from two separate directions. We got within striking distance and lunged swinging our weapons. In the blink of an eye the ship shot up and we had to redirect our swings or I would’ve taken Logan’s head off and he would’ve skewered me! The ship fired its lasers at us and we had to go on the defensive. I knocked them aside while Logan deflected them back at the ship. Logan moved in front of me blocking the lasers while I spun my mace by the leather strap and built up momentum. I waited for an opening the hurled my mace at the flying saucer. It flew right through the center that must’ve been the cockpit for whatever was flying that thing. It caused a massive explosion that sent us flying back a few feet. We hovered there breathing for a moment while we descended back to Earth. I walked over to the ship I had smashed and examined it. “What should we do now?” Logan spoke in my mind. “I don’t know man.” I replied. “Maybe we should try to contact the gods maybe they’ll know what’s going on.” “Well I don’t have any other ideas.” Logan said. “Let’s go find mom then get outta Rome.” I stood and together we raced back towards the hotel where we had left our mom. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 12:02, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey BW- your a Marvel fan, right? I was wondering if you could consider joining Marvel Fanfiction Wiki, est. 2010. We're having issues with lack of users and competitions from copycat wikis who make their own instead of joining existing wikis, and attack us whenerv we advertise... asdghjk. Anywaty, plz consider! And welcome back! welcome bak! I am a Warrior. 20:41, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Genesis League Submission (DarkCyberWolf) I tossed the jar into the hallway and shut my ears. Despite that, I still heard the loud ''BOOM! as the Greek firebomb went off. I don't know how many of the Fu'marin I took down with that blast but I didn't look back to find out. I ran into the side hallway of the ship and smacked right into someone. I took Enas out of my pocket, prepared to flip, when I saw it was just Anita. "Care to get blown to bits?" I asked her with a straight face. She glared at me. "Now's not the time for sarcasm, son of Tyche. Thanks to your little science experiment the Fu'marin know we're here." "How does one little huge unsurvivable Greek bomb in the middle of a spaceship get noticed?" I asked. Anita took her weapon - a lightsabre called Fos - and stabbed at my head. My natural demigod ADHD kicked in, and I ducked under her attack... to see Fos buried in the head of the Fu'marin behind me. "No need to thank me," Anita said. "Can I shout at you, then?" I asked. She shook her head. I flipped Enas in my hand. Naturally, it came up tails and became a bronze gun, only instead of bullets, it had an awesome spear as its ammunition. I couldn't believe that it'd only been a week since the Fu'marin started invading. Everything seemed so hectic then - Anita, daughter of Hecate, telling me I was a demigod, half of Kentucky getting destroyed by the invaders that were SO not protected by the Mist, my getting taken, tortured, and nearly killed, then finding Greek fire and building bombs all over the place. I couldn't believe that it'd only been a week since the Fu'marin started invading. Everything seemed so hectic then - Anita, daughter of Hecate, telling me I was a demigod, half of Kentucky getting destroyed by the invaders that were SO not protected by the Mist, my getting taken, tortured, and nearly killed, then finding Greek fire and building bombs all over the place. "I found the main engine room while you were playing revolutionary," Anita continued. "Turns out this is the lead mothership, so if we take this down, the rest of the Fu'marin are out of action." "Right on. I'll bomb the engines, you get the Tartarus off the ship." She gave a brief laugh. "Ha! I knew you were an idiot when I met you, but seriously? You're only gonna get yourself killed, Tyrese." I took on an Irish accent and said, "Don't count out me luck, yet, lass." She grabbed me by the throat and said, "NEVER call me lass." She released me and jerked her head in the direction of the engine room. I nodded. The Fu'marin's engine room was bright blue and filled with holographic images. I grabbed my Greek firebomb - my last one, it just so happened - and put it gently in the middle of the room. I ran back to the doorway and held my Enas bayonet in my hand. One shot was all it would take, and I've always been a lucky shot. I fired the spear straight for the jar. Greek fire exploded, taking the ship down. I saw Anita in the hallway, still not out yet, and grabbed her arm. "The spaceship you are riding is currently getting blown up," I said in an airline stewardess voice. "Please exit through one of the doors on your right or left. We're sorry for the inconvenience." I slammed into a wall numerous times until it went down. The open air, just a few miles down. I did the only things I could think of: I pushed Anita, and I jumped. Right before the flames hit the engines and blew the Fu'marin ship up. Yeah, I found it! I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 02:44, March 21, 2013 (UTC) *Name: Tyrese Amberthrone *Age: 18 *Olympian Parent: Tyche *Special Abilties and/or Close Combat Weapon of Choice: A coin. Flip it, it'll be a gun (heads) or a shield (tails) *Short Description of Physical Apperance: Short black hair, dark brown eyes, heavyset *Personality: WAY overconfident *Creator (e.g. your username): DarkCyberWolf I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 02:49, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Um, I'm sorry. But the interview today, I had to refresh my chat and it disappeared. Is it ok if I post it without yours? [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 02:16, March 24, 2013 (UTC) [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 01:25, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Genesis League Submission (DoP) Name: Raven Morgan Age: 17 Olympian Parent: Hecate Special Abilities and/or Close Combat Weapon of Choice: Sword Short Description of Physical Appearance: Straight, shoulder-length, black hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, 5'8" Personality: She seems to be a mysterious person when you first meet her. She isn't quick to reveal herself to others. Her personality is fairly introverted in general, even after you get to know her. Even so, she's still loyal to her friends and she will always have their backs. Creator (e.g. your username): Daughter of Poseidon118 The Story: My breath was heavy with exhaustion from fighting for my life. I knew that my time to rest wouldn’t last long. The things, the creatures I was fighting, definitely weren’t from Earth, unless they lived some place we didn’t know about. Who knows? Maybe they live in the core of the earth and manage to not burn up. I doubted that though. They were aliens, definitely aliens and they were nasty creature with heads that were pointed towards the back, yellow-brown skin, and gooey, blue blood that felt absolutely disgusting on your skin. Trust me, I should know, it constantly covered me in coats every time I killed one with my sword. I would love to use my magic more, but if I used it too much, it would wear me down to the point where I wouldn’t be able to stand, which would bring me to my death. So, my sword was my best option. I heard noises. They were drawing near, and I knew I wouldn’t be able to rest again for a while. I needed back up, badly. Yet, I had a problem with making friends, so that most likely wouldn’t happen. My introverted personality was almost entirely against the idea. I couldn’t fight all of these battles alone though, no matter what part of me wanted to. I needed friends. I needed people to rely on, so that I didn’t have to do all of the work to the point where I collapsed from exhaustion and could no longer stand to fight. If I ever found anyone like that, I would gladly open up to them, even if only a little. For now, I needed to accept the fact that I was on my own, and I was going to have to fight hard if I wanted to survive. Rising from my hiding spot behind some rotting wooden in an alley way, I stepped forward into the chaos that was ruling the city with my sword out in front. Out in the open, I prepared myself to take on any attack. They saw me. They ran to attack. I slashed and hacked at the creatures like a one-woman army. This wave was smaller than usual, made up of about twenty of the nasty creatures. The gooey, blue blood gushed and splattered everywhere as each one collapsed to the ground dead. I lowered my sword as I began to catch my breath, only to spin around to the sound of aliens being killed. At this point, I knew that sound as well as I knew the sound of my own voice, but what surprised me was the fact that there was someone else other than myself killing them. A guy about my age or slightly older with light brown hair was wielding a sword against the aliens like I was. I watched as he slew the last few, while glancing over my shoulder a few times to make sure there were none behind me. “So, you’re a demigod too, huh?” the boy asked as he turned to face me. “Why do you say that?” I asked back. “Your sword, it’s made of Celestial bronze like mine is,” he explained, “So, what’s your name?” “That’s of no importance right now. I can hear more heading this way, and I’m way too worn out to fight anymore at the moment,” I told him. “Right. Same here. My name is Nick, by the way. I’m a son of Hermes,” he stated. “Wonderful to know. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Nick, I’m going to go find some place I can sleep for a couple of hours without being attacked,” I told him quickly as I brushed passed him while searching for an uninhabited building to crash in. “Do you mind if I come with you?” he asked. I stopped, even though I was originally going to keep walking. “I’d prefer that you don’t. I mean, I just met you. You killed some aliens-” “Saving your skin in the process. Look, you obviously need back up. Otherwise, you’ll be so exhausted that you’ll collapse in the middle of a battle, and then where will you be?” Nick questioned. I opened and closed my mouth a few times attempting to speak the words that wouldn’t escape my mouth. I wanted to say that I didn’t need help. I wanted to tell him that I was fine on my own. Those were lies though. Hadn’t I been thinking about this earlier? Now help was staring me right in the eyes, and I wanted to turn it down. Was I really going to allow my introverted personality get the best of me and make myself seem stupid for turning his offer to have my back in battle? I might be shy, but I wasn’t dumb enough to turn down something like this, which could keep me alive longer than if I was on my own. “Fine. I could use someone to watch my back anyways,” I answered. He smiled. “By the way, you still haven’t told me your name,” Nick said. “Oh, right. Sorry about that. I’m Raven, daughter of Hecate,” I replied. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Raven. So, you can do magic?” he inquired. “Yeah,” I answered. We continued to talk as we looked for a place to crash in for the night, although Nick did more of the talking than I did A couple weeks later, I was on my own again. Nick had died in battle with some aliens a few days ago, and I was fighting off some more now. I was more rested though. I hadn’t been fighting for days without sleep and only five minute breaks between waves of the creatures. My magic could be used more, which was so much quicker than killing them by sword. They approached me, those horrid creatures with their yellow-brown skin and gooey, blue blood. I closed my eyes and spoke ancient Greek. When my eyes snapped back open to see my work, they were all holding their necks, trying to breathe. They all collapsed to the wet pavement, and my work for the day was done, but there was still so much more to do in the days to come. Clearly you're not feeling the aster 11:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Clearly you're not feeling the aster 01:44, March 25, 2013 (UTC) You can write Chapter 2 of The Witchtrials now. I wrote chapter 1 [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 14:47, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I created the story for the GL on google drive. I will share it with you in the morning but I had questions on number 3. (I can't share on my iPod.) anyways thanks! (I'm almost done. Just need to do number 3 or 4. Which ever was about the template thing.) [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 03:37, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that's alright, I'll make her 18. My sister almost erased her character sheet and luckily I saved it in time :P. Realm of the Shadows 19:31, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Blade. Look, I am so sorry I said I was leaving. My mother and I had this huge talk and she said I could come back, Stormwolf already knows. So I am so sorry, i feel like I played you guys. Please forgive me. Realm of the Shadows 04:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) An Unexpected Thingy Happened... Hey, Blade. So Fairy decided to come back. I already made the changes to Bailey and all. It was all unexpected and I don't know what to do now....and I was really, really set on this collab; it could have been an amazing opportunity for me...Oh great. Please message me back. I want to know what's going to happen now... Thanks and I'm so sorry! -- '[[User:Storm_wolf01|'Arianwen Rime']] 12:18, April 4, 2013 (UTC)' I understand completely, it's alright. I do feel bad and I wish I could've continued working on it. But I understand that you have no idea what could happen. I'll still keep reading the story and I am glad that Bailey will still be in the story. I really wanted to write this story because I thought it would be very good. But hey, I have no idea if my parents could kick me off. So I understand. And I think Storm should have my spot because she's very good. Thanks again :) Realm of the Shadows 21:07, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Also, if I would've stayed in the Collab. I would of kept all the PERFECT changes storm made. Just saying. I like them too. And since all you guys seem to like Storm, I am glad that she is staying. I still wish I could've stayed. But hey. It's everyones choice to have storm. So I am happy for her. She deserves it more then I ever did. Realm of the Shadows 21:10, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh. I got your message Blade. Ugh, I feel guilty, all of a sudden. But I'm thrilled I'm going to stay in the collab., I'm just so sad that Fairy had to go because of me, and she had put a lot of effort to get into this collab. So how's this. I'm going to write a short story for Bailey with at least 1000 words, and pass it to you. So it'll be fair. Tell me what you think. Thanks. I want to go home. I miss you, so. 12:17, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, so I read the message you sent me then started on Chapter 2. Thing is, it kinda took longer to explain the whole demigod thing to the all charcters, then I had my charcter run into their dad so I'm kinda wondering if the chapter's gonna be too long if I start to add all the stuff you wanted? I've got no problem writing about their lair/base/hideout but I just wanted your input. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 01:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah so much excitment in two sentences! Lol anyways, I don't really care about aliases probably just something like Sonic, Flash, Speedy Gonzalis, Road Runner or something like that. *Shrugs* Maybe The Turbo Twins when they're together? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 03:17, April 18, 2013 (UTC) 'Entrance to Grimms''' Hello. As you know, you were involved with the Story, Real Truth. I am sad to say that you have been removed from the writing team. Real Truth has been in the works for months. Before when we had only two people we hated it, we always wanted more people. Now that we have more people, we find that we hate it more because of the fact that in those months that we spent writing the story; we had completely immersed ourselves into the stories and characters. We had grown to love the characters and the status quo that had been made. We realised that we loved this story with a passion, we also felt that it didnt do the story justice that two writers who had spent considerably less time getting immersed in the story to be added to it suddenly. So after much deliberation, we have decided to not have two extra writers and stick with the original two authors. This isn't personal, both of you are good writers in your own right. Sorry if our decisions have brought about trouble any inconveniance. The Parrie Ferret 19:55, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Could you finish your warrios chap soon please <3 - Fack Care Mate 08:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Master Bladewood, I know you haven't been active this past while, but this needs to be asked. In my story, Eternal Destiny, specifically the chapters listed under "Nitro Wodor Hotel", I need your commentary on them. Specifically, do you approve of how I used your donated character, Torrin Wood? Please respond or go on chat. Why don't you make like M. C. Escher and get over yourself? (talk • ) 03:32, August 31, 2013 (UTC) You've been tagged! Haha! Why don't you make like M. C. Escher and get over yourself? (talk • ) 23:42, March 3, 2014 (UTC)